AGCD
by Souls-Leader
Summary: Why AGCD, It's the only title I could think of that wouldn't ruin the story. I got inspired by an old Temtations Song. One shot. Tessa flies to Tokyo to see him.


AGCD

"Captain Testarossa is on her Vacation, She's flying out to Japan" The pilot said to his copilot

The young Captain was sitting right next to Melissa.

"I'm actually excited to go to Japan; Finally I get to go there without having to work!" Melissa exclaimed

"What, you're going to leave me alone?" Tessa asked

"Yeah, I am, you don't want me to leave you be with Sousuke?"

"WHAT!" Tessa shouted in the plane and turned Red

"I'm just kidding…"

Tessa sat back down. She was wearing a Sun dress; she looked very different, without her Class A uniform. She was flying out to Tokyo. She didn't tell Sousuke ahead of time to surprise Kaname and Sousuke. The only thing that He knew was the Sergeant major was coming to visit. She thought to herself _"I'm excited to see Miss Chidori again… What am I saying; I'm excited to see him…"_

The flight to Tokyo took nine hours. The whole flight Tessa just stared out to see and Melissa tapped her foot impatiently.

"God damn these flights long, No drinks, No movies, no nothing!" Melissa said

"It's okay Melissa we're almost there…"

"I guess you're right, I'm just happy to get out of that submarine. For the past two months it's just been hell! Continuous missions, I couldn't stand it anymore"

"It's okay; just think about it, how many lives we've saved for the past two months"

"Hmmm…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please fasten your seatbelts, we're descending to Tokyo, Japan." The pilot squawked over the radio

"All right!" Melissa exclaimed

The plane circled around the airport before it landed. The plane landed smoothly. Melissa and Tessa stepped out of the plane and the Pilot helped unload their package

"Ma'am! Sergeant Major! Enjoy your vacation!" The pilot said

"We will!" Melissa replied

Melissa picked up the luggage and they walked to the terminal. Surprisingly Tessa didn't bring much. She just brought her necessities. They continued on outside the terminal. Melissa looks at her watch

"Whoa… It's 2'o Clock in the morning already!"

"Really?"

"Yeah and Sousuke's apartment is almost six hours away…" Melissa added

"Well, there is a hotel, across the street…" Tessa said "Why won't we just rent a room for tonight and head on down to Sergeant Sagara's apartment tomorrow?"

"Good idea ma'am…"

They proceeded across the street and went in the hotel. They rented and shared a room. Melissa opened the door and she immediately jumped on the bed.

"Oh My God… I haven't slept on a real bed in Months!" Melissa said

"Oh good! Let's go call room service for a light dinner."

"Yeah that's a good Idea! Order some crab!" Melissa said

In a few minutes room service came up and Tessa gave the server a handsome tip.

"All Right Crab!" Melissa exclaimed

"I'm actually not that hungry… I'm going to bed…"

"Okay, Good night"

Tessa went in the bathroom to take a shower. She turned off the water and dried herself off. She grabs her chest. She sighs

"_Why is hers bigger than mine… Is that why Sousuke watches over her? Her body?"_

She puts on her underwear. And she wears a teddy.

The next morning

Tessa opened her Eyes. She yawns and turns towards the window. She sees Sousuke sitting by the window sill staring off to the distance.

"Sergeant Sagara?"

"Captain, Good Morning"

"Where's Melissa?"

"Oh, she went out, and she'd be back in a couple of hours"

"_Oh really…" _She thought. She grinned uncontrollably

"Ma'am? Are you okay?"

Tessa was set back to reality.

"Umm… Yeah, Actually I'm kinda hungry, let's go get some breakfast"

"Yes Of course"

Tessa got up from bed. She walked towards the closet and noticed that Sousuke's eyes were glued on to her. Instead of going into the bathroom to change. She turns her back to Sousuke and she takes her Teddy off slowly.

"Ma'am I should leave…"

"No you can stay… you can't see anything anyway"

She moves sensually. She gets her bra and puts it on. She steps back and trips.

"Ow…"

"Captain!" Sousuke ran to her.

"I'm fine really…" Tessa began to blush. "Umm… Sousuke can you let go of me I need to finish getting dressed…"

"I'm sorry…"

Tessa puts her new dress on. She slides her feet in her slip-ons.

"Sousuke, can you zip me up…"

"Yes, Ma'am…"

Sousuke zips her dress up.

"You know you can call me Tessa…"

"Okay… Tessa"

Tessa grabs her purse and sees out the window that there was a restaurant

"C'mon Sousuke."

They step out the room and a nice breeze blows by. They walk down the stairway. There was a beautifully landscaped pool side. There were men standing by their doors smoking. They were smiling at each other. Then gives Sousuke a thumbs up.

"_What was that about…?" _Tessa thought

They walked through the front, Tessa turns and sees the hotel was really a Love Motel. She blushes and stares down.

"Tessa is that the restaurant?"

"Yeah…"

They walk across the street into a promenade strip. There was a French restaurant. They walk in. The hostess greets them.

"Hello, welcome to Jacque's, for how many?"

"Two people" Tessa replied

"Okay, follow me please"

They were sat down by the window in view of the gorgeous fountain. The restaurant was very well decorated. And there was soft music playing. It was an old love song. Sousuke began to hum with the song.

"What song is it?"

"Oh it's the temptations" Sousuke said and began to sing softly "It's just my imagination, running away with me"

Tessa smiled and thought _"Wow a side of Sousuke I've never seen"_

"Here are your menus" The waitress came

"Thank you" Tessa said

Sousuke looked through the menu. He was confused.

"What's wrong Sousuke?"

"I can not understand this…"

"Oh" Tessa said and smiled "It's in French…"

"Uh…"

"Don't worry I'll order for you."

"Thank you…"

Time passed, and they were finishing eating breakfast.

"So where is Kaname?"

"…" Sousuke kept quiet for a moment. He takes a deep breath.

"We got into a fight last night…"

"Really, what happened?"

"Well, some guy came and it was her old friend, which she liked before. Now she's in love with him"

"…" Tessa kept quiet thinking _"This is my chance…"_

"Anyway come on Sousuke; let's go see what's in this Promenade."

Tessa leaves money on the table next to the receipt (Which was more than she needed to pay)

They walk out the restaurant; And Sousuke sees an Airsoft shop. Tessa catches his eyes looking at it.

"You want to go there?"

"No… You are here on vacation, were going to do what you want to do…"

"Okay… Let's go see a movie."

"All right"

They walked to the promenade map. They see that the movie theatre is across the strip. They walked on and see that people were staring at them. Then a bald man walks up to them.

"Hey, aren't you kids supposed to be in School?" The man slurred.

"Please let us pass, Drunkard…" Sousuke said

"What did you say? Do you know who I am, I'm from the Koyashi Yakuza!"

Sousuke was reaching for his handgun. Tessa grabs his arm and shakes her head. Sousuke looks into her eyes. He grabs her hand and they ran. They run across Traffic to get away from trouble. Tessa knew that Sousuke could have easily taken him out, but she didn't want the day to be ruined. They stopped and Tessa panted. Sousuke was starting to turn red. Tessa turns and see that they stopped in front of a lingerie shop. She had a sly smile on her.

"C'mon…" She opened the door

Tessa took Sousuke's hand and pulled him in. Sousuke was embarrassed but not reluctant. Sousuke's eyes grew wider. All of the manikins were life like, and all these erotic undergarments were surrounding him, but Tessa was indulging with Sousuke's reactions.

"Hi How can I help you?" The lady in the counter asked

"Me and My boy friend are looking for something nice"

"Boboboboyfrrefrend?" Sousuke stuttered

The lady in the counter lunged forward to Tessa and whispered to her "Is this your first time bringing him in a store like this?"

Tessa giggled and nodded. The lady smiled. And Tessa grabs Sousuke's hand. And they look around. They found erotic corsets. A black and a pearl white one.

"Which one do you think is nicer?"

Sousuke was at a Panic. All of his years of Military training, all of his talks with Kalinin, were useless. The only thing that he knew what to do in this kind of situation was what Kurz would say.

Sousuke thought _"If I was Kurz, I would say something provocative and make her swoon"_

Merida Island

"Anyway, hahahaCHU!" Kurz sneezed "Whoa, what the hell?"

Lingerie Store

"I think it would be better if you didn't have one" Sousuke said while thinking _"Okay, this should work"_

"What's that supposed to mean!" Tessa said

"No, I didn't mean that in a bad way"

Tessa turns and walks off. Muttering "I brought him here, Uh, why did I bring him here!" She opens the door and slams it. Sousuke follows explaining what he really meant, but Tessa didn't listen for she was angry and embarrassed. They cross the street and into the Motel. Tessa stops by the pool. She has had it. For an odd reason she was infuriated. "LOOK! SOUSUKE!" she said as she turns on the ball of her foot and slips. She falls in. While going down she hits her head into the pools ladder.

A few hours passed

Tessa wakes up. She sees Sousuke was half naked sleeping on a chair while resting on the bed. Sousuke opens his eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit… What happened?"

"You fell in the pool and hit your head. I jumped in and pulled you out and brought you here."

Tessa looks down and she was just wearing her underwear, but she didn't mind.

"I'm sorry…" Tessa said

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry… I didn't mean to say it like that… Tessa I liked you and I've always admired you" Sousuke said and climbed on to the bed, straddling her

"What are you doing?"

"I thought this is what you wanted to do?" Sousuke came closer and kissed her. Tessa nudges him

"No, Sousuke…"

"I know you want it…"

"I do, but I'm not read" Before Tessa could finish what she was saying Sousuke was kissing her again. She did not fight back anymore. She gave in to her desires. Tessa was turning red. Her eyes grew when she heard Sousuke's pants were unzipping

"Oh… Uh…oh…oh… I love you Sousuke"

"SOUSUKE? SOUSUKE?" Tessa heard in a familiar voice. She opens her eyes, it was Melissa. "You were having a dream about him weren't you?" Melissa asked

"Yes…"

"Its 4:30 in the morning, you're moaning! Hahahahaha! Sounded like you were enjoying the moment too much! " Melissa said while laughing. "The best part, you said '_I love you Sousuke' _" Melissa said now with tears in her eyes from laughing

"Please Melissa, let's go back to sleep okay…"

"Sigh Fine…" Melissa rested her head on the pillow and covered her head with the blanket

Tessa sighs. "That would have been… nice… to tell him what I feel but, **_A Girl Can Dream_**"


End file.
